Lily Rank
Lily Rank is a gameplay mechanic that is first introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and is also present in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It measures the level of friendship and trust a character has for another. By raising the Lily Rank between a character, it may affect events in the game and/or unlock certain things like being able to synthesize certain items in Item Synthesis. Rankings Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, the Lily Rank system measures the level of friendship between Nepgear and her companions. Lily Ranks between Nepgear and a character can be increased by having the character participate and win battles, whether the characters are Front participants or Back partners, or seeing certain events with the character in Chirper. Being DLC characters, Falcom and Cave's Lily Ranks reset once the game's story is finished and doesn't carry over New Game Plus. There are five levels of Lily Rank in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The amount of work the player needs to do to increase Nepgear's Lily Rank with another character increases with higher ranks. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Victory brings back the Lily rank system, but has made a few changes to it. Unlike mk2, where the system only applied to Nepgear and her relationships, it now applies to all characters and their relationships to other characters. Secondly, Lily ranks can only be improved by having one character acting as support to another character. Lily ranks are used in order to access support abilities, make certain items, or use various EXE Drive skills. Most characters start out with a preset Lily rank with others, depending on their relationship in the story. DLC characters start with a rank of 0 with all characters, the only exception being Hyperdimension Falcom who starts off with a good Lily rank with Nepgear. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Re;Birth1 brings back Victory's implementation of the Lily Rank system, and functions largely the same in terms of gameplay. As before, most characters start out with a set value based on story and relationship. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Though a remake of mk2, the Lily Rank system still functions like in Victory and Re;Birth1 in terms of gameplay. Even then, Nepgear's Lily Ranks with other party members are nonetheless of higher importance, as they affect the ending route taken. Just as in mk2, Nepgear can raise her Lily Rank with characters by viewing certain Chirper events. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Lily Ranks generally work differently in the Spin-Off games. Gaining Lily Ranks in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart will increase damage and effects from combos, and having a Lily Rank of 70 or over between Noire and all other characters (except DLC's) will unlock the true ending. Increasing Lily Rank is done by performing a Special Attack or an SP Skill in an adjacent square to another character. Unlike most other games, Lily Ranks go to 100 points MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies Lily Ranks aren't heavily used in MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies, but can be used to increase damage from combo attacks in story mode. Increasing ranks between characters can be done by completing a level with a pair of characters. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Mechanics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Mechanics